


【授权翻译】Black Noise

by amberjune



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune
Summary: 他是你的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [black noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655313) by [blooshboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooshboy/pseuds/blooshboy). 



 

 

在一片生与死的无尽单调中，总有那么一个男孩让你觉得无可救药的与众不同。暗沉的衣物与畏手畏脚的言行之下，Credence就那么扎眼地站在那里，如此苍白。他是你的。你能够顺着他的每一条血脉，在任意一处发觉你的存在。正如一剂毒药，正如那些他必须极力抹去——或是拥抱——的邪恶念想。当然了，这令人困惑不已。因为，有时你的心脏——它对疼痛是如此的陌生——与他的模样同那脆弱的骨骼痛苦地纠缠在一起，隐隐作痛。有时，你却觉得你可以一辈子都不再见到他，也不会再度想起他。

而这些天，你却恐怕发现自己更多地倾于前者而非后者。如果有什么事你无法承受，那便是爱上Credence Barebone。你近乎绝望地发现你总是发现他——咽下那些蹩脚的借口，像对待珍贵的宝石一样死死抓住不放，仿佛从Percival Graves口中吐出的每一个字都是无价之宝。

你开始嫉妒一副皮囊。你开始望着Graves的镜像，想着也许Credence不会觉得你的真身也同样迷人。也许，如果你只是Gellert Grindelwald，你那假惺惺的话语也不会奏效。而他每次开口说“Mr. Graves”仿若那是一个誓言，这令你想摧毁他。你想打碎他，让他的脑子里只剩你的名字和你的面孔。你确信他会为了你而四分五裂——开膛破肚让你咬上一口，因为——

他是 _ _你的__ 。

正如你的其他所有物，他菱角分明，不被巫师世界所接受。你给予他不尽其数的虚假承诺，而你有时也好奇为什么像他一样明亮的男孩会违心地希望你所说的一切都是真实的，相信你会让一切都好起来。他来见你，美丽的身体遍体鳞伤，全是那恶毒的女人所为。他不怎么敢看你，而你却无论如何都了然于心。你尽可能地消除他的痛楚，而他愿为此奉上他的性命。

这真是糟糕透顶。他是你的，可你却不能冒险失去他。

 _ _有没有咒语能让水烧开或变凉，__ 他问你而你告诉他， _ _有的，亲爱的男孩，看。__

 _ _有没有咒语能让衣服自己叠好，__ 他问而你笑了， _ _有的，看。__

 _ _有没有咒语能让别人爱上你，__ 他问而你迟疑了， _ _有的，但，很危险，亲爱的男孩，而且不会长久。__

 _ _有没有咒语能让你爱的男人想吻你，__ 他问——双眼紧闭两手颤抖——而你愤怒了， _ _谁？你想让谁吻你，Credence？__ 他怎么可能爱上别人而你却毫不知情？在你们这一切之后，他怎么能这么做——

你，Mr. Graves。

这太可怕了，太罪恶了，太糟糕透顶了。然而你立马吻上了他颤抖的嘴唇，占有他的这一部分尽管你无权这么做。他像得到了救赎一般汲取着，而十恶不赦的你，成全了他的幻想，让他以为你就是那神一般的存在。他呜咽，用你曾无数次抹去伤痕的瘦弱手指抓紧了你的肩膀（所以，这些也是你的，他的所有都是）。你用手臂环住他的腰，用力地拥著他，生怕他会化作一缕烟从你身边溜走。因为，十恶不赦的你，很快就会亲手摧毁他，再让别的人拥有他。你向来如此。

他在你唇上的低语湿润温暖， _ _这是罪，__ 接着你轻声告诉他， _ _那么，我很乐意把它全部归罪于我，只要我能继续亲吻你，我的男孩。__ 他脸红了，秋日微风的粉红变得深红。你收紧置于他腰上的手指。

__妈妈在等我，Mr. Graves。_ _

你放他走，承诺你们很快还会再见面。 _ _找到那孩子__ 已成了下意识，尽管你无法不去留恋他双唇的触感，这句话早已脱口而出。

 

 

 

 

当他望着你的下颌问你做爱是什么的时候，你意识到你已经击溃了他，也让他对更多的罪恶毫无抵抗之力；你让自己沉溺于关于他的肮脏念头中，但你却尚未腐蚀他。你手上有更重大的使命，而你貌似嫉妒不可能会被一个在你看来只是哑炮的男孩分散注意力。

只是如果他不那么漂亮得引人犯罪的话。

 

 

 

 

Credence今天身上有一股薰衣草味，这让你顷刻没由来地愤怒起来。他灵敏地察觉到了你的情绪，比以往更加胆怯了。他的目光死死卡在你大衣的口袋上，仿佛那是整条巷子里最有趣的东西。他试图说起那个孩子，说他在尽全力找出那个人，说起他的妈妈时还要尽力掩饰他瑟缩的恐惧。他因为你表现出的情绪而畏缩，而这飘飘然的控制权只给你的怒火火上浇油。

“你去了香水店吗，Credence？”你突兀地发问，打断他结巴的关于Modesty的什么儿歌的故事。他飞速瞥了你一眼，接着视线重新落回你的口袋，两手在身侧紧张地握成了拳头，双肩紧绷——他如一只鸟的羽翼般脆弱。

“不，Mr. Graves。为什么，”他吞咽了一下，“你什么这么问？”

“你闻上去不同了，没别的。”你说，企图让自己听上去毫无兴趣，又靠回到砖墙上。他朝你的方向斜斜地缩起身，像一只受困的小兽。

“我今天去了烘焙店，店主喷了很重的香水。可能沾到我衣服了。”他小声说，而你不能从中嗅到一丝一毫的愧疚，想必答案在你意料之中。当你完全放松下来，他略微挺直了身体，而你又能吻他了。你迷恋亲吻他的感觉。正如他为你所做的一切那般，他吻着你，以一种托付性命般的热情，以一种我愿为你而死的热情。以一种要什么都给你的热情。这让你想教他做爱是什么。

 

 

 

 

在命运的纠葛下，你被他攻陷。拥抱他远远不够，在黑暗的巷子里见他也远远不够。你在国会会议时想着他，你在总统女士讲着什么性命攸关之事时想他。你在自己空荡荡的房间里想他。你在调查追踪时想他。你的工作毫无进展，因为你无法不去回味他的味道，而这让你一个字也看不进去。如此纯净，美丽，充满光明。而你配不上这其中的任意一样。

于是，你把他带到纽约郊区的一家奢华酒店，将他安坐在床上。他试图吻你——有时你想这也许是他为没能找到那孩子的补偿——但你没让他得逞。几分钟后，门外响起敲门声。你让他留在床上，自己取食物。你给服务生付了小费，好让他不把餐盘端进屋内。这对Credence来说是一个多月的食物，你看到你的男孩的双眼都亮了起来。

他缓慢而拘谨地咀嚼着，生怕让自己尴尬，你甚至让他从你的酒杯里抿了几口，即使那立刻让他头脑发热，有些眩晕散漫。而Credence放松的时候是一个非常迷人的男人。当他挺起腰直视你的眼睛时，他看上去也不那么像个孩子了。他看上去就是一个二十多岁的年轻男人。你此时只想把他榨干得一滴不剩。

 

 

 

 

Credence跪伏着乞求哀泣的样子让你措手不及。你的手粗暴地抚摸上他的腰际，手指陷进那具肉体留下占有的标记。因为，他是你的而那 _ _Mr. Graves，拜托，求你了__ 从他咬紧的红唇中溢出时是如此动听悦耳。白床单上分分合合的唇瓣如此诱人。他的发丝在你企图抓紧的手指下乱作一团。他这幅样子是如此的完美——潮红，蜷缩，红唇，黑发。

没有人能怪你蹂躏他。

你把手覆上他的臀，细细感受那曲线，紧接着一把抓住，将他分开供你享用。你舌头触到他穴口的一刹那他便大声哭喊了出来，胡乱地向后伸手，手指刮蹭到了你的下巴—— _ _Mr. Graves，噢，我觉得。__

你把舌头探进他体内时他已一塌糊涂，而当你用手指代替舌头时，他几乎高潮了。他眼里闪着泪光，在他向你乞求着连他自己说不清的东西时，无比美丽地闪烁着。而你是如此的爱他，无法不给予他想要的东西，你沉入他的身体时，有那么一秒你的视线颠簸着陷入了黑暗。你感觉整个酒店都随之震颤。什么事情发生了，然后一切归于常态，除了你就要跳出喉咙的心脏。你在你的男孩的体内，如同任何人所能到达之深，也如同任何人将能到达之深。而这也是你的。你所触碰的他的身体的每一部分，也将永远只是你的。

他又开始哀求，但你另有打算，你慵懒缓慢地动作着，以此折磨你们二人。他的手在床单间攥成了拳头，臀部完美地弓起——看上去多么像一只宠物，多么像一个你失去理智嫉妒的婊子。因为这是一件熟能生巧的事，而单是别的男人触碰他的念头都让你怒火中烧。你突然加快速度用力抽插，他几近尖叫，接着在无丝毫触碰的情况下在床单上高潮。快感令他神志不清，他低语， _ _你在用什么咒语吗，Mr. Graves。因为我不能——我，我感觉——__

于是你更加用力迅速地操他，直到你确保他接下来一个星期每走一步都能感受到你的存在。

 _ _完美。__ 你贴着他的脊柱耳语，牙齿轻磨那块突出的关节，然后向前探去吻他的下颚边缘。他把头扭过来，搁在床单上气喘吁吁。光是望着他都让你的五腑六脏痛苦地紧缩起来。

 

 

 

 

你把他偷运出纽约时他问了你成千上万个问题。你逃脱后魔法国会一直在搜捕你的行踪。你都一一回答了他。你告诉他你不是存心打他，不是存心推搡他，但你必须这么做才能激发他体内的魔力。他相信你，当然了。你告诉他你要把他带去一个能安全教他如何控制魔法的地方。他信任你，当然了。那充满罪恶的双唇和那双黑眼睛，他任由你将他吞噬。

在你们每一个落脚的寒酸旅店里，每一艘乘坐的船上，总有人会看着他，他在这方面有特殊的磁场。他一向如此。人们为他的脆弱所吸引，而他又如一叶小舟般不易察觉地漂离。他令人们想要帮助他。要不是身处流亡之路的情形所迫，你绝对会扭断每一个企图跟他搭话的人的脖子。你每天晚上都会操他，让你的标记如警报一般鲜明，刺耳的鸣笛警告别人离远点。

因为，反正——他是 _ _你的__ 。

 

—END—

2016/11/18

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。  
> 建议有条件的小伙伴去看原文。文笔太美，而译者的笔力远不及其十分之一。有空可以去给原作留kudos哦~❤  
> 【码字很匆忙，要是有错字我也_(:з」∠)_】
> 
> 谢谢大家！


End file.
